


overmorrow

by Poisonfilledtears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, I won’t continue this sorry, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Time Travel, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonfilledtears/pseuds/Poisonfilledtears
Summary: While returning to Malachor to pick up the pieces they left behind, Ezra finds a little more than he bargained for.





	overmorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work from back in December, from one of those periods I have occasionally when all I can think about is Star Wars. I’ve read so so so many Star Wars fanfics, especially time travel ones (they’re my guilty pleasure, I love them so much) and during this one period I had to just, I don’t know, spit out all of my energy into a fic and the obvious choice was a time travel one. I have no intention to continue this, knowing that it’ll just be abandoned sooner or later like most of my attempts at writing is. Also a quick reminder that if you feel like this fic is too similar to another time travel fic, that’s probably the case. I’ve read too many fics that have influenced me and there is a big chance that I’ve unintentionally copied some of them. I tried to make it original, trust me, but I won’t be surprised if that’s not the case. That being said, I hope you’ll enjoy this despite its numerous grammatical errors (the struggle of not being a native english speaker)! Please let me know what you think in the comments below and kudos are always appreciated. Love ya!

Malachor was a mess, Ezra thought as he kicked the burnt remains of something he couldn’t tell what it had been. Or, more specifically- what once was the temple was a mess. An frightening, smoking, traumatic mess. The only proof that the Sith temple had ever stood was the enormous pile of debris and wreckage of what was left once the temple’s walls. Here and there, Ezra could spot small fires still burning, even if it had been days (had it really been that long?) since the explosion. He couldn’t understand how anyone, Jedi, Sith, or something else - could have survived this.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ But still, Kanan had been persistent- he had felt something, something strong. A disturbance in the force, just when they had left the planet. Ezra wasn’t really sure if he had felt it, too, but thinking back, he had been so focused on making sure that his master were alright and coping with Ahsoka’s (assumed) death and Mauls betrayal and the Inquisitors and Darth Kriffin’ Vader-  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ “Ezra!” Rex’s voice abruptly drove his consciousness back to the present. The old clone had been the only one of the crew to willingly come with him and Kanan back to Malachor. Ezra didn’t know if the captain had done it to make sure he was the one to retrieve Ahsoka’s body and make sure she was buried properly, surrounded by people who cared about her, instead of having her remains end up in the hands of the empire to be used as master Unduli had been, or perhaps worse, been left here under the ruins of evil, forgotten by the world. “I’ve found something- you and Kanan better come over here.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ Quickly grabbing Kanan’s hand (he still hadn’t learned how to navigate properly without his sight, and the crew had quickly decided that he should not be left alone to walk around, especially not in a damaged Sith Temple), Ezra began to walk towards Rex, careful to where he put his feet. Force knew what could happen if he took a step wrong.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ Rex stood in the very centre of the collapsed building, where Ezra would have guessed that the spire with the holocron had previously stood, bent over a pile of burnt huddle. When they reached the clone captain, Kanan suddenly froze behind him.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ “I️ think I️ found something”, Rex repeated, unaware of the sudden change in the jedi knight. “But I’m gettin’ too old to lift this heavy stuff, so you two have to help me.” He joked,his smile not reaching his grief stricken eyes.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ Ezra smiled his best everything-is-going-to-be-okay-smile (he had had to do a lot of these lately, he noted sadly), let go of Kanans hand and the three (Kanan had finally relaxed) started lifting  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ And there, underneath almost half a metre of pieces of metal and stone, she was.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ Ahsoka.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ Though, this wasn’t Ahsoka; at least not the Ahsoka Tano he knew had known. This wasn’t fulcrum, the great undercover rebel. The togruta on the ground before him was his age, at least fifteen years younger than she had been when Ezra last saw her. She was unconscious, covered in dirt from the temple. Neither her lekku or montrals were fully grown and she wore a dark red outfit, with two lightsabers attached to her belt.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ Rex didn’t care about that though- Ezra could practically feel the force vibrate of suppressed relief, joy and hope as the aged man gently grabbed the young girl’s wrist for a few seconds, before dropping it and taking a shocked step backwards.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ “She’s alive.” He said and looked up at Kanan and Ezra, eyes already filling with tears.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ Ezra quickly did as Rex, feeling with his fingers after her pulse. And yes, there it was. A beat. Faint, but it was there. Ezra found that he almost wanted to weep too.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ Had the explosion and the incredible power of the dark side in some way deaged her? Had her body somehow responded to the impact and returned to her teenage self? Was this normal for togrutas?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ “There is someone else down here.” Kanan said breaking the tensed silence. Rex stiffened, and they all knew who it was; the name remained unsaid between the three. Vader.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ Still, he and Rex began removing wreckage from where Kanan was pointing without hesitation. Soon, Ezra saw a hand among the wreckage. A mechanical hand, glove covering it torn into pieces by the explosion leaving the wires and metal exposed to the world. Ezra’s insides turned to ice, a strange mixture of hope and malice filled him. Maybe this... this monster was dead too, after all. He continued digging, and soon another hand, bloody and undoubtedly out of flesh this time; a torso, a head-  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ And Ezra found himself staring into the face of a young man he had only seen on hidden holorecordings, a dead man. A scar graced the left side of his dust-covered face, and a mess of light brown hair reached just above his shoulders. He wore an armour over a robe Ezra vaguely recognised as jedi attire. His whole appearance, or at least the one visible from underneath the junk, was eerily similar to Darth Vader’s suit.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ “General Skywalker”, Rex breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ The dead man groaned.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Then, he opened his eyes.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀


End file.
